


If You Love Me

by TheWinterDoctor



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pre-Canon, F/M, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, it just came to me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-07-18 09:54:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7310248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWinterDoctor/pseuds/TheWinterDoctor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco is forced to live in the Muggle world during elementary school because of the war. Calls himself David to fit in and befriends Harry. Harry is using the Dursley's last name because his Aunt is tired of explaining everything to nosy people, but makes sure Harry calls her Aunt Petunia.<br/>This is my first Harry Potter fanfic, and it has been years since I read the books/watched the movies so sorry if things get out of hand. As always not Beta'd so all mistakes are my own, though I hope you like it. Most chapters should be Teen, but that might change as I write this out so making this Mature just in case</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. When We First Met

**Author's Note:**

> So I had this thought that Harry and Draco met by chance in their early years and became friends, then something more as they reached puberty, but Draco has to end it because he is going to Hogwarts soon. Then the reason he is a dick at Hogwarts is because now he has to pretend he never knew Harry to protect him. Though that doesn't stop a couple of Drarry moments from happening.

Narcissa HATED this plan. Living in the Muggle world disgusted her, but unfortunately it was necessary. The war was still raging, she had a newborn to care for, and Lucius needed them safe. So she packed her things and moved to the richest neighbor hood in a quiet little town and made due. If anything positive could be said about Narcissa Malfoy, she was a fighter and would do anything in her power to protect her son. She told everyone her name was Nikki Smith, that her son's name was David, and that her husband Luke was away on business. 

When it was time to send Draco off to school she made sure to tell him to not make any friend's. That everyone he would meet, including his teachers, were beneath him, and that he should never tell anyone the truth about his home life. She rubbed his head and sent him to school and that was that. She paid little attention to anything that Draco did outside the home unless she had to, there was a war to be won after all.

~~~~

Petunia HATED this plan. She thought everyone would sing her praises for taking in her sister's brat after she went and got herself killed; but instead she had to endure nosy people constantly asking her questions about him. She had had enough, and told everyone that Harry's last name was Dursley and didn't say anymore on the subject. She told Harry to never call her mum, and that no matter what anyone said he was not her son and he should be proud to have the same last name; just don't get used to it I may change my mind latter. She pushed Harry out the door on the first day of school mumbling to stay out of Dudley's way and not cause any trouble and that was that. She didn't care about what Harry did outside of the house unless she had to, he wasn't her son after all.

~~~~

Draco walked into the classroom with his chin held high and a disgusted look on his face. He found his seat and took to glaring at all the other children as they walked in. He was sure to hate this Muggle school and all the Muggle children, but his father told him he had to suffer through this for now. He held his head high and tried not to look at anyone. 

Only two desks were left empty, one at the back of the room and the one right next to Draco, he looked up as a boy and a girl enter around the same time. The girl waves at another kid and joins them at the back while the boy meekly looks up and sees the last desk. Draco can't help the smile on his lips, the boy's eyes are huge and beautiful under his thick glasses. He quickly straightens up even more and tries to look important as the boy sits down next to him.

"Alright class, let's settle down now. Welcome to you first day of school." The teacher smiles as she looks around the room, "We are going to have a lot of fun this year, but let's start off by introducing ourselves. I want you to talk to the kid sitting next to you. Tell them your names, anything you like to do, favorite foods. Anything you can think of. Then you will tell the rest of the class all about your new friend." The teacher sits at her desk and sets a timer for ten minutes.

Draco looks towards the boy while the boy stares up at him through his lashes. Might as well get it over with. He sticks out his hand, "Name's Drac.... I mean David. My name is David." Draco squeaks.

"Harry." The boy says as he softly shakes his hand.

"Well Harry. I am new in town and had to leave all my friends behind, so I don't know anybody." He rubs his palms on his jeans because they keep on sweating, "I like to read and so far I think my favorite food would have to be Pizza. We don't have anything like it where I come from. And it's just the best." He smiles at Harry who is looking shyly at him through his lashes. "What about you? What do you like?"

Harry looks back down at his desk. "I'm not sure. I don't get to do a lot of stuff at home, but I like to read too. Sometimes my aunt will let me read a book that my cousin doesn't like. I am hoping that I can start to read other things now that school had started. My favorite color is green and I like pizza too."

Draco smiles at Harry, "You know I think we can be friends." Harry blushes back at Draco as the timer goes off. Their classmates introduce each other and the teacher continues with her lesson plan. 


	2. Even Books Have Spines

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco and Harry are at the library.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapters will kinda skip forward in time, but not by much.

Harry and Draco spend as much time as they could together after school. They spent most of their time at the library. Draco loved finding new books that he thought Harry would like, and seeing the look in his eyes as he read a good book made something swell in Draco's chest. He didn't know what this feeling was, but he knew that he would do anything to protect his friend. 

"You like the new book Harry?"

"Oh yes David. There is so much adventure in this one, and magic too. Don't you wish magic were real?" Harry looked at Draco with the look that a good book could cause and Draco felt that feeling again.

"I think that would be so cool." He hates that he can't tell Harry the truth, but he is a Muggle and wouldn't understand. Draco doesn't want their friendship to end, so he pretends that magic isn't real. "Too bad it isn't though."

Harry sighs and glances at the clock on the wall, "Oh no David, it's seven o'clock. I am supposed to be home now." Harry hurriedly puts his new book into his tattered bag and gets up.

"Can't you stay later? The library won't close for a while yet, and my mom doesn't need me home till eight."

"I can't, I'm sorry. I have chores to do."

They haven't talked much about their home lives, but Draco knows that Harry's family isn't always nice to him. "Stay anyway. I think Dudley could stand to do a few chores by himself."

"It's Dudley's chores I have to do. Aunt Petunia doesn't want to risk his health with housework and said I have to be the one to do it."

"Harry stand up for yourself. I can't stand how they treat you."

"Oh I couldn't, they are my only family. I am so grateful that they took me in, it's the least I can do to repay them." Harry gives Draco a quick hug and runs from the library.

"Even books have spines Harry." Draco says quietly as he slowly packs his things and heads home too.

~~~~~~~~~

"And where have you been?" Petunia hollers from the kitchen. "Dudley hasn't been able to do his homework because his desk hasn't been cleaned off yet. If his grades drop because you have kept him from studying, you will answer for that."

"Sorry Aunt Petunia. I was at the library." Harry quickly puts his bag into his cupboard and starts to head upstairs to Dudley's room."

Petunia follows him, "The library again? There is no need for you to go there. You stupid boy, what could you possibly need to go to the library for?"

"No reason Aunt Petunia."

"You don't have a reason do you? I know why, you do it just to spite me don't you? You have no respect for me or my family. Here we are, taking in a sniveling brat out of the goodness of our hearts and what do you do to repay us?" Petunia is really working up a sweat yelling at Harry as he goes through his chores, "You are always late, always annoying me or Dudley. You don't know your place. You think your better than us, don't you?"

"No Aunt Petunia."

"Yes you do, I can see it in your eyes. If that's how you feel you can just go to bed without supper." As they pass by the cupboard under the stairs Petunia shoves Harry in and locks the door. "You don't need any supper anyway, we will give your portion to Dudley. He needs to grow up big and strong."

Harry curls up on himself and tries to keep the tears from falling, it won't help him to cry but a few tears leak out anyway. He wipes his face and turns on the little light on a chain and pulls his bag to him. As he opens it up to take out the book David had recommended a small apple and a candy bar fall out with it. Harry smiles, he knows David put those in there when he wasn't looking and a strange feeling makes itself known in the pit of his stomach.

~~~~~~~

"What have you been doing?" Narcissa asks as Draco walks through the door.

"Nothing Mother, I was just studying at the library." He drops his book bag by the front door.

"I don't know why you are trying so hard my boy. Soon you will get your letter and we won't have to live in this hell hole anymore." She flicks her wand and their dinner appears on the table. 

"Just keeping up appearances Mother." Draco eats his dinner with a heavy heart. He doesn't want to think of Hogwarts, or magic, not if Harry won't be there. He just hopes that Harry won't take it too hard when he leaves in two years.

"You know, I think one of the house elves is stealing food again." Narcissa mumbles as she eats.

~~~~~

"Forget your lunch again Harry?" Draco says as he plops down next to Harry in the cafeteria. 

Harry blushes, "Yeah. Silly me, I keep doing that." 

"Well you can share mine. I always end up with too much anyways." Draco opens his lunch box and hands Harry an extra peanut butter and jelly sandwich he made while his mother was asleep. Draco always has extra food with him, Harry tried to refuse but Draco always got his way. A fed Harry was a happy Harry, and a happy Harry was a happy Draco. 

"Thanks David. Sometimes I think I'd forget my head if it wasn't screwed on." Draco laughs around his apple which causes Harry to smile even wider. 

"Your hilarious Harry." He gently punches Harry away and when Harry sits back up again they are slightly closer. Harry's leg is now leaning against Draco, Draco notices but stays a still as possible. He doesn't want to move and risk not being able to touch Harry. He knows this is wrong, he is going to be leaving in two years never to see this beautiful boy again, but he can't help it. He is going to treasure every touch and every look as long as he can. 

Harry holds his breath, after David punched him he used the momentum to sit a little closer and place his leg against David. When David doesn't move away Harry's pulse picks up. He continues to eat the sandwich David made for him and thanks his lucky stars for giving him a friend like David, he treasures every moment spent with him. He doesn't know what the feeling in the pit of his stomach is, but it shows up every time he catches David looking at him. Or when he laughs, or does something kind to Harry. Like the sandwich. David used to not bring so much for food, until Petunia stopped making Harry lunches. Harry tried to play it off that he just kept forgetting, or losing it to bullies, but he thinks David knows the truth anyways. As long as he has David he knows that everything will turn out okay. 

 


	3. Young Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco finally gets the courage to ask Harry out.

Draco had never been so nervous in his life. They were at the library again, but instead of sitting across from each other they were next to each other on a couch. Draco tried to convince himself that it was because all the other seats were taken, but the way Harry's leg was pressed against his, and the fact that they were sitting so close to each other made it hard to think of anything else. Harry was engrossed in his newest book and Draco was trying very hard to read his. After reading the same sentence five times without remembering what was written he closes his book and looks over towards Harry.

He clears his throat, "Harry?"

"Hmm?" Harry asks without taking his eyes off his book.

"Do you want to go see a movie or something?" God, a movie? Draco thinks, how cliche can you get.

"Sure. Whatever, just have to be home by seven." Harry keeps reading his book, he is at a good part and can't tear his eyes away from it.

"Right. Okay. How about tomorrow after School?" Draco swallows as he wipes his hands on his jeans.

"Uh hu. That's cool." 

Draco can't stop the smile that forms on his face, he knows Harry isn't really listening to him right now which is why he was able to find the courage to ask him in the first place. He knows he can be a coward sometimes, he hasn't even told his mother that he made a friend, let alone that he was starting to develop feelings for him. Draco had spent a week coming to terms with his feelings, he didn't even go to school that week. He convinced his mom that he was sick, but that is was just a common cold and that she didn't need to get any potions from home. Harry of course never came over to try and see him, he knew that his parents didn't approve of him making any friends and when Draco finally came back to school they stayed as close to each other as possible. Draco worried that someone would notice how close they were, but he loved it all the same.

~~~~~

"So what are we seeing?" Harry asks as they walk towards the small theater.

"I don't know, whatever is playing I guess."

"Didn't think it out did you." Harry says as he playfully nudges Draco.

"Tell you the truth I didn't think you would say yes." Draco wishes he could eat those words, that was not how this day was supposed to start.

"Course I would. Your my best friend, why would I say no?" Harry puts his hands in his pockets and walks a little faster, trying to ignore the blush that is rising on his cheeks. 

Draco catches up and they spend the rest of the walk in silence. When they walk up to the theater they have two options, a romantic comedy or a horror. If this had been a real date Draco would have gone for the rom-com, but this is supposed to be just two good friends out for some fun. It would have to be horror, even though Draco hates horror movies. 

"I know you hate horror movies buddy, but I'm not big into the sappy movies myself. Besides it's only PG, how bad could it be right?" They buy their tickets and refreshments and choose a spot in the back away from everyone else.

The lights dim and the movie starts. Even though the creepy music is starting to get to Draco, he can't help but love the feeling of being in a dark room with Harry. They share a tub of popcorn, their fingers brushing against each other every so often. All of a sudden the bad guy lunges out from behind a wall and Draco jumps in his seat, his hand grabbing Harry's almost by instinct. Harry is glad the theater is so dark, if David could see the blush on his face Harry would just die of embarrassment. 

Draco holds on to Harry's hand for the rest of them movie, because he is scarred. The lights start to come up after the hero vanquishes the demon and Draco quickly pulls his hand back. They exit the theater and start to walk back towards the school. 

"That was horrible." Draco laughs.

"I know, the special effects could have been so much better. I mean that blood hardly looked real." 

"Right. Totally not scary."

"Please, you were so scarred. My hand practically went numb with how hard you were squeezing it."

"I was not squeezing your hand. If anything you were the one who was scarred. I could feel your pulse in your wrist and it was racing a mile a minute." Draco teases as they take a short cut through the park.

"You could feel that." Harry asks while running his hand through his unruly hair.

"Of course. If the music hadn't been so loud I probably could have heard it too." Draco lightly pushes Harry, and Harry pushes him back. Soon they are in a friendly shoving match. Harry, being the clumsy person he is, trips over a branch and they go tumbling to the ground. Harry lands sprawled on top of Draco while laughing so hard tears start to form. All of a sudden Harry stops laughing and gazes into Draco's eyes, they just stare at each other for a few minutes until Harry leans forward and presses his lips to Draco's. 

Draco is stunned. He never in a million years would have thought that his best friend had the same feelings that he did, and is too shocked to reciprocate the kiss until he feels Harry tense around him.

"Sorry, so sorry. I should not have done that." Harry tries to get up but Draco pulls him back down and kisses him back. They are both clumsy at this, having never kissed anyone before, but this feels right to both of them and they don't stop until they start to run out of breath. They pull apart and Harry leans his forehead against Draco's and they stay like that, just breathing each other in until the clock tower starts to chime seven times.

"Oh crap." Harry jumps to his feet, "I'm sorry, I have to go." He brushes the dirt off of his clothes, but before he goes running off he turns a plants one more kiss on Draco's lips. "See ya at school Monday?" 

"Yeah, Monday." Draco answers and Harry rushes off to try and get home before the Dursley's can make it back from their family dinner night. 

~~~~~~

Draco tumbles into his room in a daze. He did it, he kissed Harry. He flops face first on his bed and screams happily into the mattress. He can't stop smiling, but he tries anyway. He knows that he can't go down to dinner in the state he is in so he sits up and runs to the bathroom to throw water on his face. He catches sight of himself in the mirror and tries desperately to calm his features. He is able to school his looks, but unfortunately he can't stop the blush that creeps up every time he thinks back to the kiss. It will have to do though as he can already hear his mother calling him done for dinner, maybe he can blame it on the "cold" he had last week.

~~~~~

Harry smiles the whole way home. He tries to calm down as he takes shortcuts through alley ways and people's yards. He gives a small whoop of achievement when he doesn't see the Dursley's car in the drive. He rushes inside and starts on his chores, he is just finishing the last chore when he hears the car coming up the drive. The smile is still stuck on his face, and he knows that if anyone sees it he will get in trouble for it, so he puts all the supplies away and hides in his cupboard.

He hears his "family" come inside slightly arguing with each other, their voices fade as they head up the stairs and Harry sighs in relief. He knows that the respite won't last and that he will have to suffer through an entire weekend with his family, and no way of spending time with David. Harry falls asleep with a smile on his lips, and for once doesn't have any nightmares, all of his dreams are of a beautiful blonde haired boy with a the sly smile. 


	4. Light and Heavy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys get kicked out of the library

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is bit naughty. Nothing explicit, they are still innocent right now, but they are working through the hormones of puberty, and high jinks will happen.

"You know this is a library, your supposed to be quiet." Draco hisses as he nibbles at Harry's ear lobe.

"Well, if you wouldn't, oh, kiss me there. I wouldn't, uhh, make as much noise." Harry wriggles under Draco's wandering hands.

Draco places another kiss on Harry's collar bone and gets another gasp that makes Draco's breath hitch. "If I didn't like those noises so much, I wouldn't kiss you there." He moves to his neck, "Or here," he traces kisses up Harry's jaw line, "Or here." He captures Harry's lips and pushes him against a book shelf. 

Harry tightens his arms around Draco and pulls him closer. His hands have a mind of their own as they fall to Draco's ass. Draco hisses and his eyes snap open. Harry smiles at the look in Draco's eyes. "You like when I grab you here?" He asks as he squeezes Draco's cheeks. Draco answers by moving his hips forwards, eliciting another groan from Harry. "I'll take that as a yes." The continue to kiss and grind into each other when there is a sudden emptiness behind them. 

They had caused the bookshelf to tip over in their passion. They look up from their new position on the floor to see the one bookshelf turn into two, than three, than more as the rows of books fall like dominoes. They know they were the only people in this part of the library, that's why they chose it, so no one is hurt but the noise still brings people running. They push off each other and straighten their clothes before the librarian makes it into the room. 

"What!? What!?" The librarian stutters, she sees the two disheveled boys, "What in the world happened here!?" She yells.

"I'm sorry miss," Harry starts, "It was an accident."

"This is a library young man! Not a boxing ring! You two could have gotten seriously hurt. What were you thinking, you can't horseplay in here!" She grabs them by the ears and leads them outside. "Now get out! And I better not find you in here again." She slams the door and leaves Draco and Harry in the street.

They look at each other and fall against each other laughing. "Did you see the look on her face?" Draco gasps. "I didn't think anyone's eyes could get that big." He grabs his stomach and tries to catch his breath when he notices a small crack in Harry's glasses. That quickly sobers him up, and his sudden silence grabs Harry's attention.

"What is it, what's wrong? are you okay?" Harry asks and grabs Draco's face trying to look for any bumps or scratches.

"I'm fine Harry." Draco grabs Harry's hands to stop him from fussing, "It's your glasses. There's a crack."

"What?" Harry pulls the glasses from his face and looks them over, "Oh great. This is my old pair too. The new pair got a crack in them last week when I tripped over Aunt Petunia's new rug. What am I going to do?" He slumps to the ground and cradles his glasses in his hand. A solitary tear falls to the pavement and Draco is quick to sit down and hold Harry close.

"It's alright Harry. I am sure we can think of something." Draco knows exactly what he can do to fix it, but not here. Not in the street where he can be detected, and definitely not in front of Harry.

"Unless you've got a magic wand hidden somewhere on you, I don't know how." Harry snuggles closer into Draco's arms and slows his breathing to try and calm down. They were having such a good time too.

"Come on." Draco says suddenly and pulls Harry to his feet.

"Where are we going?" Harry asks.

"To my place. I think there may be something there that can help." Draco pulls a protesting Harry along behind him until they reach his home at the edge of town.

"Your place is huge!" Harry exclaims, "I mean I always knew you were rich, but," he whistles in awe.

"Oh, it's not that great," Draco says as he blushes, "Come on, I can sneak you in through the servants entrance.

"You have servants?"

"Only a few, but you won't see them. Mother is very adamant about servants never being seen or heard. They won't announce my presence in case my mom is home." Draco pulls Harry after him, "But you do have to be quiet. If my mo is home and she hears you, we could get in some serious trouble." They sneak through the servants entrance, and Draco is right. They don't see anybody, though Harry has the strangest feeling that he is being watched. They go up the stairs and enter Draco's room. 

Harry can't help it and he gasps. The room is huge, and least the size of the whole upstairs at home. There is a huge four poster bed taking up most of the far wall, and Harry can see an open door leading to a private bathroom next to the wardrobe. "Your room is huge." Harry's eyes have gone as big as saucers, and it takes all of Draco's will power to keep his hands to himself. 

"It's too big if you ask me." He sits Harry down on his bed, "Stay here, I am going to my father's study. I think he has a resin or something that fixes glass." He rushes out and closes the door behind him. He goes down the hall to his father's bedroom and pulls out the middle drawer of the desk. Inside are two wands, one is his mother's, the other is his. He is not supposed to use his wand outside of Hogwarts, and really he shouldn't even have one yet, but his mom had it made earlier just in case. He places Harry's glasses on the top of the desk and whispers "Reparo". There is a brief flash of light and Harry's glasses are as good as new. He puts his wand back in its hiding place and heads back to his room. 

Harry has fallen back onto the plush bed, his eyes closed when Draco comes back in. He sets the glasses on the bedside table and crawls into bed beside him. "Hey sleepy head, what you doing?"

"Huh? Oh David, sorry I must have passed out. I'll get going." He goes to leave but Draco pulls him back down.

"Don't worry about it just yet. The resin I used to fix your glasses needs to dry for an hour or so before you can touch it. So you can stay right where you are."

"Why David, was this just a ploy to get me into your bed?" Harry asks, his eyes hooded and his voice husky.

"If it was, I think my plan worked perfectly. Cause here you are." He pulls Harry closer, "Let's continue what was interrupted earlier." He kisses Harry with a passion he did not know existed causing Harry a gasps into his mouth. Harry's hands immediately go back down to Draco's ass to pull him closer. They make out like the horny teenagers they are. Moaning, thrusting, and kissing until they are not sure where one ends and the other begins. They are as close as two fully clothed people can be. Draco's hands find their way under Harry's shirt and the feeling of cool hands on his hot skin make him gasp loudly.

"Draco is that you?" Narcissa calls as she walks through the door. "Are you okay? I thought I heard you moaning?" Draco eyes pop open and he curses under his breath. He tries to think of where he can hide Harry. The jump off the bed and Draco shoves Harry under his bed.

"Stay here. and don't make a peep." Draco whispers, he kisses Harry again and smooths down the sheets and his close just as his mother barges through the door. 

"Draco dear, what's wrong?" She hurries to her son's side. "I heard moaning. Are you feeling alright?" She puts the back of her hand to Draco's head. "You feel slightly flushed. Should I call your father? He can be here in no time with a potion. You know he is better at healing spells than I am anyway."

Draco winces at her choice of words, "No mother I am fine. Just a small headache. Probably allergies."

"Oh I know," Narcissa whines, "This air is terrible. I don't know how these Muggles can stand it." She pats Draco's hair, "If you are feeling up to it, I thought we could make a quick trip to Hogsmead for dinner." 

"Sure Mother, that would be nice." Draco smiles at her as she leaves his room, and sighs, this was going to be hard to explain to Harry."

"You can come out now Harry." When Harry doesn't appear Draco leans down to look under his bed. Harry was tangled in the sheets that had fallen off of his bed during their antics. His head was completely covered and he hadn't heard a thing. Draco thanks the heavens and helps his boyfriend out of his cotton prison. 

"Come on, I'll sneak you out."  Draco hands Harry his glasses. 

When Harry sees that they are fixed he throws his arms around Draco's neck. "My knight in shinning armor. How could I ever repay you." He smiles wickedly and plants a lingering kiss on Draco's lips. 

"Oh how I wish you could repay me right now." He kisses Harry back, "But you have to go. My mom wants to go out for dinner. I will see you at school tomorrow." He sneaks Harry back the way they had come and as he pushes Harry outside he gives him one more lingering kiss. 

 


End file.
